Rules
Rules by Sussettey1 (Founder of the Wiki) as of July 25, 2017 There are rules you must follow when on this wiki. Rules for Guests and Fans # You may not UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES use profanity, curse words, etc. and censoring it with asterisks doesn't make it allowed. # Absolutely no cyber-bullying on this wiki. It's important to remember that an admin or moderator calling someone out on a mistake (especially when they deserve to be banned) is different from cyber-bullying. On this wiki all fans (and members of MSS) must be nice to each other. # This seems to be a recurring issue from some people, so this is one of the most important rules. ABSOLUTELY NO MAKING ARTICLES ABOUT MOVIE IDEAS YOU HAVE THAT WE MAY NOT OR DEFINITELY WON'T DO. If you have a movie idea and pitch it to us, we might consider it, but if we haven't approved it yet, don't make an article about it. And with that, on any article, PLEASE don't put a release date on any of them, especially if it's unrealistic, like a few days after we started production (animation is harder and takes longer than you might think...), until after it has been released. And even then, put it in an infobox or something. # No spamming, vandalizing, or putting false information on articles or blog posts. I think this rule speaks for itself. # This one kind of goes with #3. If we do approve your movie pitch, and we start production, don't make an article saying the idea was all yours. When we feel it's fit to make an article about the movie (or episode), we will give you credit, as well as everyone else who participated. # No sockpuppetting. This means making other accounts to troll other users and/or to avoid punishment. Once you've been punished, you're punished. # No spoilers. If you are part of the fandom and know something about an episode or movie that hasn't been released yet, don't tell anyone!! We prefer for you to keep it secret. However, if something about the movie or episode has been revealed on a website blog post or wiki blog post, feel free to spread the news and excitement to your friends. # Don't take credit for other people's work. Don't lie about being in MSS, and certainly don't lie about upcoming projects. Especially when they don't exist. If someone else discovered something, don't take credit for it. And with that, don't make a fake account and pretend to be someone on the wiki or on the website. If your account was charged with violation, and you can prove your account was hacked, you will not receive punishment. Rules for Admins, Moderators, and Other Wiki Staff # Behavioral rules about cyber-bullying and such also apply to wiki staff. # Don't make articles about fake projects. Doing so will result in a warning, and then (if done again), a ban from MSS and/or the MSS wiki. # Don't use your position on the wiki as an advantage to cyber-bully other people who are not wiki staff. # All rules about fake articles above apply to wiki staff. # If someone is violating their set of rules, and has a clean record, they might be let off with a warning a couple times, especially if you know it was done by accident, and they mean well. # If a user is violating the rules and proves their account was hacked, the hacker should be punished instead of the victim. # Don't ban people who don't deserve it. If a user can find evidence in the Rules article that states what you are doing is against the rules, they should not receive punishment and the staff member will be let off with a warning. Overview and Punishment Rules Here are rules to follow when punishing someone: 1 offense = Warning 2-4 offenses = Day-long Ban 5-7 offenses = Week-long Ban 8+ offenses = Month-long Ban/Permanent Ban We don't want to permanently ban anyone, but if the offenses are severe enough, then the user may be banned permanently. We hope you enjoy your time at the wiki!!! Category:Browse Category:MSS Wiki Stuff Category:MSS website Category:Important stuff